Mauvaise coupe
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: "Très bien, Uchiha. Tu peux t'asseoir ici et te laisser couper les cheveux, ou bien partir au Pays du Son, botter les fesses d'Orochimaru et le ramener à Konoha pour le procès" Dans lequel les mauvaises compétences de Mikoto pour couper les cheveux et une paire de ciseaux conduisent Itachi et Sakura à se mettre ensemble. (traduction)


_Hello :)_

 _Voici une nouvelle traduction avec Itachi et Sakura comme couple principal._

 _L'auteur original est **DecidedlyPositive** , si vous avez aimé ce texte, alors vous aimerez peut-être une autre de mes traductions " **La soeur de Sasuke** " qui est du même auteur, avec les mêmes personnages et qui est tout aussi drôle._

 _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé: « Très bien, Uchiha. Tu peux t'asseoir ici et te laisser couper les cheveux, ou bien partir au Pays du Son, botter les fesses d'Orochimaru et le ramener à Konoha pour le procès » Dans lequel les mauvaises compétences de Mikoto pour couper les cheveux et une paire de ciseaux conduisent Itachi et Sakura à se mettre ensemble. (traduction)

* * *

 **Mauvaise coupe**

 **OoOoOoO**

« Je refuse. »

Sakura croisa les bras avec humeur, sa patience commençant à s'effriter dangereusement comme elle regardait le Uchiha appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de la cuisine. Passer une demi-heure à argumenter avec Itachi Uchiha pouvait fortement augmenter la pression artérielle de n'importe qui, et Sakura en faisait parti.

Elle expira bruyamment, se frottant l'arête du nez. « Itachi-san, je te promets que cela sera indolore ». Jusqu'à présent, ses méthodes de persuasion avaient été largement infructueuses. Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans un pareil pétrin ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à dire « Non » aux gens quand ils lui demandaient une faveur, peu importe qui c'était.

« J'en suis sûr » acquiesça-t-il courtoisement, mais avec un sourire sardonique inscrit sur ses lèvres. « Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas besoin de tes...services, Sakura-san »

Sakura haussa les sourcils, incrédule comme elle regardait le jeune effronté qui lui causait un tel mal de tête. Par l'Enfer, si cela durait encore longtemps, elle allait certainement lui tomber dessus.

Le regard qu'il lui lança annonçait clairement : « Je ne plaisante pas », lui rappelant que c'était Itachi Uchiha à qui elle avait à faire.

Cela devenait ridicule. Malgré la façon dont ses cheveux longs le rendaient dangereusement sexy et complètement badass (selon l'opinion générale de la population féminine de Konoha, Sakura n'était en effet pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué), lorsque les cheveux d'un homme commençaient à tomber jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes dans des vagues de soie noire, c'est qu'il était grand temps de lui couper les cheveux.

« Allons, Mikoto-san m'a demandé ça comme une faveur personnelle » expliqua Sakura à la hâte, tentant de convaincre l'homme obstiné. « Toi et moi savons qu'elle n'est pas la...la plus _talentueuses_ des personnes pour cette tâche »

Itachi et Sakura grimacèrent en se rappelant les nombreuses fois où Sasuke était apparu lors d'une mission avec une tête presque rasée après avoir subi une des « coupes de cheveux légendaire » de Mikoto-san. Distraitement, Sakura se demanda comment Itachi avait réussi à échapper à sa mère si longtemps.

Elle se racla la gorge, secouant la tête pour se sortir de ces souvenirs désagréables. « De toute façon, sachant combien tu apprécies tes cheveux », une lueur admirative passa dans ses yeux en songeant à ses propres cheveux si ternes qui avaient jadis été longs et brillants (elle ne nia pas à quel point elle l'enviait pour avoir de tels cheveux) « Je suis d'accord pour lui filer un coup de main. Littéralement. »

« C'est admirable de ta part. Mais je dois refuser » répliqua-t-il tranquillement, et l'œil droit de Sakura tiqua furieusement. N'avait-t-il pas écouté tout ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Stupide héritier Uchiha !

Elle se demanda si elle serait capable de regarder une coupe de cheveux de la même façon après un tel fiasco. Probablement pas. Fichu Uchiha, jura-t-elle à l'intérieur de son pauvre cerveau en miettes.

« Eh bien » siffla-t-elle avec impatience, en ayant de plus en plus assez de son comportement. « Comment vas-tu couper tes cheveux dans ce cas ? »

Il leva un sourcil, comme s'il trouvait la réponse évidente. « Avec un kunai. »

Elle manqua s'étouffer, des frissons coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme elle se souvenait d'un certain incident lors de son premier examen Chunin. « Tu es sérieux ? » _S'il vous plaît Dieu ou n'importe quelle divinité qui existe_ , pria-t-elle avec ferveur, _ne me laissez pas avoir quelque chose en commun avec ce crétin arrogant._

 _«_ Tout à fait. »

CET ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD EST EN TRAIN DE SE PAYER NOTRE TÊTE ! SHANNARO, IL AURA SA COUPE DE CHEVEUX, DE FORCE S'IL LE FAUT !

Même si la suggestion du for intérieur de Sakura était particulièrement tentante, la jeune fille ne pensait pas avoir le niveau suffisant pour forcer Itachi à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Au lieu de ça, elle se contrôla du mieux qu'elle put et fixa froidement la chaise en bois placée innocemment au milieu de sa cuisine, au-dessus d'une couverture destinée à récupérer les mèches de cheveux coupées.

« Très bien, Uchiha. Tu peux t'asseoir ici et te laisser couper les cheveux, ou bien partir au Pays du Son, botter les fesses d'Orochimaru et le ramener à Konoha pour le procès » lui lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Cela a tout l'air d'une activité plus facile et indolore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Itachi et Sakura étaient en train de s'affronter du regard, chacun tentant de faire plier l'autre. Sakura faisait cliqueter les ciseaux d'un air triomphant, se préparant déjà à couper, couper, couper les cheveux noirs. Peut-être même allait-elle lui faire une crête de cheveux pour la peine qu'il lui avait causé et sa santé mentale qui en avait pris un coup.

« Donne-moi quatre jours pour récupérer Orochimaru »

Sakura en resta abasourdie, regardant un Uchiha qui souriait avec nonchalance juste en face d'elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer brusquement, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Évidemment, un prodige comme Uchiha pouvait très bien s'acquitter d'une mission pareille. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire faux-bond à Mikoto-san ! Il fallait juste qu'elle réussisse à faire cette stupide coupe de cheveux !

Très bien, alors peut-être que les menaces n'étaient la bonne tactique à employer sur un Uchiha aussi pénible.

« Sasuke m'a dit qu'un gars sur le marché hier pensait que tu étais une fille » fit Sakura d'un ton léger, tentant de paraître aussi innocente que possible. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire espiègle. « Quelle expérience ça fait de se faire draguer du point de vue d'une femme, Itachi-san ? »

Les yeux noirs d'Itachi se plissèrent. Elle sourit intérieurement, de toute évidence, elle avait touché une corde sensible. « C'était une... _erreur_ » répondit-il sans émotion » « Rapidement rectifiée »

Sakura soupira, préférant ne pas penser à ce que Itachi avait fait au pauvre homme qui avait remis en question sa masculinité. Sans doute, allait-on un jour déterrer le malheureux dans un coin oublié dans quelques années. « Pourtant » commença-t-elle, lorgnant les cheveux de Itachi de façon significative. « Tu _peux_ comprendre que quelqu'un puisse te prendre facilement pour une- »

Un regard d'avertissement décoché par Itachi la fit rapidement reculer « Je veux dire, tes cheveux sont longs, et c'est vrai c'est assez joli, même très joli » babilla hâtivement Sakura, et une expression amusée passa sur les traits d'Itachi « Mais si tu ne veux pas renouveler cette expérience, tu dois me laisser faire quelque chose » finit-elle faiblement, manipulant ses ciseaux avec nervosité.

Itachi pencha la tête, ses yeux la scrutant d'un air pensif, et pendant un instant, Sakura pensa avoir réussi et une lueur d'espoir la traversa.

Jusqu'à ce que Itachi ruine toute ses tentatives d'espérance avec une monosyllabe à la Uchiha.

« Non. »

Zut ! Ne pourrait-il pas tout simplement se conformer à ça ? Pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'était que des _cheveux_! Il n'allait quand même faire comme Ino, jouer à la jeune fille obsédée par sa chevelure !

Sakura leva les cheveux. « Allez, Itachi-san »

« Non. »

« Deux centimètres ? » pria-t-elle, mentalement incrédule qu'elle ait pu tomber si bas face à cet âne arrogant.

Ses yeux sombres continuèrent à transpercer les siens de plus en plus frustrés. « Non »

Elle fit en sorte de les rendre aussi larges et larmoyants que possible. Cela aurait fonctionné sur Naruto et Sasuken mais là, il s'agissait d'Itachi, l'impassible et impitoyable Itachi. « Un centimètre ! Juste un malheureux centimètre ! »

« Je crois que j'ai déjà donné ma réponse, Sakura-san, » rétorqua Itachi, impassible, ignorant le froncement de sourcils de la jeune fille. « A moins que tu ne sois devenue dure d'oreille ? »

« Mon audition va très bien, je te remercie » gronda-t-elle. « Maintenant, cesse de faire l' _enfant_! Même Sasuke ne me cause pas autant de problème quand je veux lui couper les cheveux ! » hurla-t-elle, particulièrement irritée par cette affaire. Vraiment, si elle n'appréciait pas autant Mikoto-san, elle n'aurait jamais entrepris cette mission impossible. Itachi Uchiha était l'un des hommes les plus tenaces qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

« Sasuke peut apprécier le style de cheveux que tu lui confères régulièrement, ce qui lui donne malheureusement l'allure d'un canard » dit Itachi d'un ton ennuyé, ignorant sa colère. « Mais je refuse de partager le même sort. »

Sakura demeura bouche bée, ouvrant et refermant la bouche. Il ne venait tout de même pas d'insulter sa capacité à couper les cheveux, pas vrai ?

Mais Itachi n'avait pas tout à fait fini. « Et celle de Naruto ressemble à un porc-épic qui s'est électrocuté » fit-il remarqué, réprimant un sourire en coin, il adorait provoquer la jeune fille. « Mais bon, si selon toi, c'est une coupe de cheveux réussie alors... »

La paire de ciseaux dans sa main lui paraissait de plus en plus séduisante, réfléchit-elle, attirée par les lames pointues. Elle ressentit un bref bonheur en imaginant les enfoncer dans la tête particulièrement gonflée d'Itachi. Puis elle se demanda combien d'années de prison elle recevrait pour avoir fait ça au capitaine ANBU le plus célèbre de Konoha. Beaucoup de personnes auraient de la sympathie à son égard s'ils savaient tout ce qu'elle avait subi.

Itachi semblait avoir trouvé un nouveau passe-temps en provoquant Sakura, car il ne pouvait nier que c'était tout à fait...fascinant de regarder sa petite silhouette trembler sous l'emprise d'une intention clairement meurtrière pendant qu'il parlait, sa main se crispant autour de ses ciseaux. Il sourit intérieurement, observant Sakura avec un regard langoureux. Sournoisement, il commenta : « Je ne peux que supposer que tu es aussi responsable de la coiffure excentrique de Hatake-senpai... _Sa-ku-ra ?_ »

Sakura tressaillit. Il avait _osé._ Insinuer qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec la coupe de cheveux en bataille de Kakashi-sensei était tout simplement _insultant_ pour sa fierté en tant que femme et sa coupe de cheveux.

Le Uchiha allait le regretter, et _elle serait la seule à le faire_.

Itachi ne fut donc pas surpris de voir une jeune fille outragée aux cheveux roses bondir sur lui, brandissant ses ciseaux comme une faux.

OoOoOoO

Dans sa fureur, Sasura ne cessa de se dire que Itachi avait subtilement et délibérément détourné son attention de sa coupe de cheveux.

Là encore, il _était_ un génie.

OoOoOoO

Sasuke et Naruto ouvrirent bruyamment la porte de la cuisine de Sakura, se chamaillant pour savoir si oui ou non il faudrait des ramen pour le déjeuner. Et puis ils se figèrent sur place.

En face d'eux, sur le carrelage de la cuisine de Sakura, était couché un Itachi, à plat sur le dos, une expression amusée sur le visage, et une Sakura l'air furieux, à cheval sur lui, une main serrée sur une paire de ciseaux, à deux doigts de plonger vers le bas.

« Aniki ! »

« S-Sakura-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_? »

Elle gémit intérieurement, elle avait complètement oublié de leur parler de son petit rendez-vous avec Itachi aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point la situation était incompréhensible et choquante aux yeux de ses amis. Sasuke devait clairement penser qu'elle était sur le point de tuer Itachi (ce qui n'était pas très loin de ce qu'elle voulait faire, ajouta-t-elle sombrement) et Naruto...elle regarda les yeux écarquillés de Naruto...eh bien, qui savait ce que Naruto pensait ?

« Tout va très bien, Sasuke »

Les paroles de Itachi apaisèrent aussitôt Sasuke, et il hocha la tête, rassuré que son frère aîné bien-aimé ne craignait rien de Sakura et de sa dangereuse paire de ciseaux.

Naruto, cependant, arborait toujours une expression confuse, son regard allant d'Itachi, à Sasukura, puis aux ciseaux. « Mais, Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce que tu... » Il se tut, ses yeux s'élargissant alors qu'il enregistrait mentalement la position de Sakura et Itachi, et il regarda les ciseaux à nouveau. « Oh. _Oh_. » Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, et Sakura le compara un instant avec Jiraiya. « Espèces de pervers. »

Sakura haleta, et elle entendit un grognement doux provenant de Itachi.

« Ah non, Sasuke, Naruto, attendez ! » Désespérément, elle essaya de se relever d'Itachi, pour constater que son pied était coincé sous lui, dans l'enchevêtrement humain qu'ils formaient sur le sol. Par conséquent, elle trébucha, s'affalant sur lui à la place. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! »

Naruto se tourna, saisissant un Sasuke qui tournait déjà au vert et le traîna derrière lui. « Allez, partons. Je préfère ne _rien_ savoir. »

Sasuke se laissa entraîner docilement, lançant un dernier regard incrédule à son frère et à sa meilleure ami. « Aaah, pour une fois, tu as raison. »

« Zut, maintenant, j'ai perdu l'appétit » se plaignit bruyamment Naruto, et Sakura entendit Sasuke faire de même.

« Non ! » cria Sakura, alors que la porte se refermait derrière ses deux meilleurs amis, son visage pâle comme un linge. « Attendez ! »

Mais ils étaient partis.

Sakura grogna, oubliant momentanément où elle était et enfouissant misérablement sa tête dans la poitrine d'Itachi. « C'était censé être une simple coupe de cheveux » gémit-elle. « A présent, regarde ce qui est arrivé ! Tout est de ta faute, Uchiha ! »

« Hmm » Le rire tranquille dans sa voix lui fit bouillir le sang. Comment pouvait-il rire dans une situation aussi terrible que celle-ci. D'ici demain, vu la portée de la voix de Naruto, tout Konoha penserait que Itachi et elle avaient...argh! Ses joues devinrent cramoisies à cette seule pensée.

« Ne me balance pas encore une de tes monosyllabe stupide »

« Sakura. »

Itachi se redressa facilement en position assise, Sakura glissant vers le haut avec lui.

« Quoi ? » grommela-t-elle, toujours bouillonnante. Elle était tellement émotionnellement épuisée qu'elle n'eut même la force de s'éloigner d'Itachi, ce qui la rendit d'autant plus furieuse.

Il sourit, tendant la main pour placer tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

 _« Cheveux »_ pensa-t-elle avec un air malade, trop déprimée pour lui claquer la main. C'était à cause de ça que tout ce gâchis avait commencé.

« Je vais te laisser me couper les cheveux. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'idée si brusquement ? Soupçonneuse, elle demanda : « Tu vas me laisser faire ? »

« Oui. »

Elle expira doucement, ouvrant déjà la bouche pour le remercier. Elle serait en mesure de rendre Mikoto-san heureuse et de se débarrasser de Itachi en même temps. Espérons qu'elle pourrait simplement couper ses cheveux et tout serait ainsi terminé. Puis, elle ne reverrait plus jamais, jamais, jamais son visage. Cependant, Itachi la tira de ses pensées et un sourire, qu'elle pourrait décrire comme sournois, étira les lèvres du jeune homme. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras la seule à couper mes cheveux. Ce sera une faveur à ma...à ma mère en quelque sorte. »

Sakura savait qu'il savourait l'expression horrifiée qui se peignit sur ses traits. Le salaud l'avait eu et il le savait.

Il rit doucement, se penchant toujours aussi légèrement. « S'il te plaît, occupe-toi bien de moi, Sakura-san. »


End file.
